Genderbender Las tres semanas más raras de mi vida
by Mireiyuu-Kawamura
Summary: Esas tres semanas son las más raras que he vivido... y pensar que toda nuestra historia comenzó a partir de ahí.  Mal summary         Yaoi! Si no gusta no leer


**Ficha técnica (?):**

**Nombre:** Genderbender, Las tres semanas más raras de mi vida.

**Tipo:** Universo Alterno, Gakuen, Yaoi, Comedia, Genderberder (Es parte de la comedia LOL)

**Parejas:** Roderich x Gilbert, variadas otras.

**Summary:** Esas tres semanas son las más raras que he vivido... y pensar que toda nuestra historia comenzó a partir de ahí. (Mal summary =_=)

**Prólogo:**

Era extraño, por más que me empeñaba en entenderlo no podía razonarlo… simplemente todo llevaba a la confusión. Toda mi vida he lidiado con las tretas y burlas de Gilbert Beilschmith que, francamente, siempre me vuelve loco y cuando no pensaba que todo podía más desastroso que como ya lo era estando con él… me di cuenta… que solo había conocido una pequeña parte de lo que es el REAL DESASTRE…

Mis amigos… de seguro no saben de lo que hablo… pero creo que para mantenerles informados de esta rara situación y su extraño parecer les tendré que relatar los sucesos que sucedieron hace… ¿Ya será una semana?

- Roderich Eldenstein – Una voz me está llamando desde la derecha, Gilbert castañea sus dedos llamando mi atención. Por un momento olvidé que ambos estamos juntos, aquí sentados en el sofá de su habitación – Oe ¿En qué estás pensando? Estás más callado de… lo normal – Me ve preocupado, no evito el ruborizarme. A pesar de que ya he visto esa faceta suya a lo largo de toda esta semana aún no sé por qué sigo poniéndome nervioso.

- Solo pensaba… en lo que empezó hace un mes y terminó la semana pasada. Aún no lo creo posible Gilbert.

-Pero lo es Rode, lo es… - se estira para espantar de su cuerpo el cansancio y la flojera y casi inmediatamente después se recuesta a lo largo del sillón apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas cual si fueran las almohadas de su cama. A la vez comienzo a acariciar sus albinos cabellos con mucho cuidado – Sin embargo no recuerdo con exactitud cómo llegamos a esto.

- ¿"Esto"? ¿A qué te refieres con "esto"? – Pregunto confundido. – ¿Con "esto" te refieres a que tengas la cabeza recostada en mis piernas, que yo te lo permita y que no te haya dicho indecente?

- Me refería a eso y a que me estás haciendo piojito… - ríe con su ya conocido keseseo mientras pokea una de mis manos. Yo solo suspiro y sigo con lo mío - … ¿Recuerdas como fue que empezó todo esto Rode?

- Cómo lo iría a olvidar… ¿fue una cosa rara sabes? – el asiente con los ojos cerrados, se le ve bastante relajado – Y todo se remonta de hace tres semanas… en ese entonces me desesperabas bastante.

- Y aún te desespero… - dijo con una sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreír igualmente para luego agacharme y besar su mejilla. Se ruborizó un poco y se acomodó mejor.

- Sí obaka-san… aún me desesperas… - Sigo acariciando su cabello, el solo hacerlo me relaja. Por su parte, Gilbert permanece con sus ojos cerrados. Al cabo de un rato solo puedo oír su pausada respiración. Al parecer se ha dormido. Suelto un suspiro cansado mientras cierro los ojos acomodándome mejor en el sillón y cual si fuera una película muy nítida las imágenes y recuerdos comienzan a volar en mi mente.

Todo está tranquilo en la biblioteca del internado. Heme aquí leyendo de la vieja literatura austriaca, palabras hermosas sobre las historias de las guerras de los siete años y la orden teutónica. Enfrascado en mi lectura oigo, el chirriar de una puerta y una voz preguntando:

- ¿Quién anda ahí?... – Por alguna razón la voz es familiar y efectivamente, ese tono algo seco con un timbre la mayoría del tiempo molestoso… si mi memoria no me falla la voz sin duda corresponde a la de Gilbert Beilschmith, el alumno de origen alemán con sangre prusiana directa.

¿Saben que es un prusiano? Les hablaré un poco de ellos: Los prusianos eran los guerreros y personas habitantes del antiguo reino de Prusia. Caballeros de la orden teutónica, famosos por sus sistemas de ataque que han sido la base de la actualidad. Todos son conocidos como personas Ilustradas y de gran conocimiento.

Gilbert es la excepción a la regla.

Desordenado, gritón y muy molesto. Tiene la fama de molestar al débil y a todo aquel que no reconozca su "awesomidad" o algo así. Toca la guitarra eléctrica, odia todo lo que tenga que ver con la lectura y los estudios, mal comportamiento, malas notas…. Una fuente de total negatividad estudiantil. Pero no es todo: Posee un pollito pequeño a quien llamo "Gilbird" por ser un pollito tan _awesome_ como su dueño, también tiene un blog en internet donde publica sus estupideces y se ríe con un keseseo tan… nefasto. En resumen, es un indecente. Todo el tiempo se le ve con sus amigos, un Español y un Francés cuyos nombres son Antonio Fernandez y Francis Bonnefoy respectivamente; juntos se hacen llamar el Bad Trio (Mal trío al español), nombre que, en realidad, les queda. Entre ellos tres se dedican a hacerme la vida imposible en el internado "International Gakuen".

A paso veloz me levanto de mi lugar y me oculto tras unas estanterías llenas de libros, lugar ideal para no ser visto pero perfecto para observar. Desde donde estoy puedo ver a un chico de, más o menos, mi estatura. Efectivamente es Gilbert Beilschmith, mi peor pesadilla. Su cabello blanco y desordenado se mueve hacia los lados cuando con su mirada carmesí busca con ahínco alguna presencia extraña dentro del cuarto y, por más increíble que parezca, está en silencio analizando el lugar. Luego de un rato suspira y entra a paso lento cerrando la puerta. Se le veía desganado – Mmm… no está. – Dice finalmente. Con mucha calma impropia de él va a la mesa de la bibliotecaria y sonriendo se sienta en su lugar… ¿Será que está tramándole una treta? Velozmente coge su mochila y la abre para buscar un objeto… me da curiosidad qué puede ser… Podría ser el momento en que salga expulsado por querer dañar propiedad escolar. Unos instantes después saca… ¿Un Libro? – He aquí las crónicas de la Guerra de los 7 años… de vuelta a su casa. – deja el libro en la mesita y anota su nombre en la lista de entrega, luego de eso se levanta y sin más se va.

- … - Me quedo mudo de sorpresa por unos instantes. Esta era una escena que jamás imaginé vería ¿Acababa el indecente de Gilbert Beilschmith entregar el mismo libro que hasta hace poco yo estaba leyendo? Solo por curiosidad me acerco para confirmar y cuando estoy a punto de ver su portada…

¡CLANG!

Seguido de una retahíla de insultos y quejas. A paso rápido salgo de la biblioteca para ver que sucedió.

- ¡Imbécil, estúpido, ladrón, tonto, asqueroso! – Grita la chica mientras persigue con su sartén al prusiano. Este último, a pesar de estar quejándose por los golpes, sonríe maliciosamente mientras corre en círculos llevando en su mano… ¿Es eso un sujetador? – ¡Devuélveme eso ahora mismo Gilbert!

- ¡Kesesesesese! ¡Pero Elizabetha! ¡Tu talla no es tan grande! ¡De seguro el sujetador pasa desapercibido, kesesesesesesesese! – Se burla… que indecente. La castaña frunce más el ceño y levanta su sartén amenazantemente.

¿Les he hablado de ella? Su nombre es Elizabetha Hedevary. Es mi compañera de clases y amiga de la infancia. Es una chica muy dulce la mayoría de las veces… pero cuando se enoja nadie detiene su sartén, que es su arma favorita. De estatura media, con ojos verdes y cabello castaño, muchos chicos siempre suspiran por su fachada externa que no es tan valiosa como su capa interior, sin embargo… Ella podría considerarse la mayor enemiga de los hombres. ¿La razón? Tiene solo un nombre: Yaoi.

Este género de anime y manga (según ha tenido el agrado de explicarme Kiku Honda, el japonés de mi clase) trata esencialmente sobre relaciones chico x chico y, al parecer, es muy popular entre las chicas.

La cosa es: Elizabetha es una obsesa fan de este género por lo que cada vez que tiene la oportunidad de unir a dos chicos siempre lucha hasta el final por hacerlos pareja llegando a recurrir a vestir a los "ukes" (sean lo que sean) con vestido (la otra vez le puso uno a Feliciano… el pobre Ludwig estuvo en enfermería por sangrado nasal no-interrumpido durante una semana).

Suelto un suspiro de fastidio mientras me acerco a ellos. La húngara, al verme, baja su sartén y me saluda como si nada; por su parte, el indecente de Beilschmith ríe malicioso mientras se pone el sujetador en la cabeza y me mira… raro. Haciendo un acopio de esfuerzo intento calmar los ánimos.

- Beilschmith, devuélvele eso a Elizabetha que no es un sombrero.

- Tampoco es lo suficientemente grande para serlo – dice con un leve deje burlón… esperen… ¿Fue leve? – Por lo demás, me lo quedaré kesesesesese… - es silenciado de la nada por un sartenazo. Elizabetha guarda en su bolso su sujetador mientras dice:

- ¡Que estúpido Gilbert! ¡Desde pequeño tan idiota! - ¿Les conté que estos antes eran amigos? Dejaron de serlo cuando crecieron por razones que yo ni quiero entender.

Ella suspiró, me sonrió y se fue caminando… y según mi parecer Beilschmith estaba inconsciente. Preocupado por dios sabrá la razón me acerqué un poco a él para remecerle el hombro y así despertarlo, pero a penas estuve parado a su lado el muy indecente me agarró con fuerza de la pierna haciéndome caer.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Estaba muy enojado, uno que se preocupa por él y como resultado acabo en el piso… esto pintaba mal. Beilschmith me miró algo serio mientras decía:

- Venías de la biblioteca, ¿me has visto tú ahí? – Yo le vi sorprendido. ¿Había reparado sobre mi presencia y yo no lo noté? Ante mi silencio el solo asintió con la cabeza a sí mismo – El silencio otorga señorito… No quiero que le digas a nadie que me viste ahí, y menos que me viste devolver un libro ¿Está claro? – Fruncí el ceño inconcientemente, ¿Quién se creía él para darme ordenes? Yo le respondí:

- Y si no lo hago… ¿Qué pasará?

- Te irá peor de lo que ya te ha ido… lo juro. – Su seriedad me sorprendió un momento, él nunca antes había sido así.

- ¿Te afectó el golpe que te dio Elizabetha?

- … - un segundo después ya volvía su aire orgulloso de siempre – ¡No, kesesesesese! ¡Es solo que mi awesome persona tiene que mantener su awesome imagen kesesesesesese! – Luego de esto se levantó del piso y huyó. Yo solo me levanté aún confundido por la extraña escena de la que acababa de ser partícipe y luego de unos instantes me fui a mi cuarto dispuesto a dormir ya que era bastante tarde y además día sábado, lo que significaba que podía dormir más.

Abro los ojos luego de recordar esa escena, miro a mis piernas y veo que Gilbert sigue dormido. Con una leve sonrisa bastante impropia de mi dejo de acariciarle el cabello para mirarle uninstante… ¿Quién pensaría que acabaríamos así? ¿Él junto a mí y yo junto a él? A pesar de que no es muy fácil aceptarlo creo que podré acostumbrarme.

- Rode… ¿Por qué dejaste de hacerme piojito? Ore-sama ya se estaba relajando de lo lindo… - Dice mientras bosteza.

- ¿Estabas despierto?

- Con un pié acá y el otro en la tierra de Morfeo – Contesta simplemente para volverse a acomodar. No ha cambiado mucho a decir verdad y si lo pienso bien… Sin embargo, ese encuentro que tuvimos luego del incidente con Elizabetha fue lo que marcó como continuaría nuestra historia… Y que aún me tiene confundido.

¿Quieren saber qué pasó exactamente? Solo tengo una cosa que decir:

Genderbender, las tres semanas más raras de mi vida…

Notas de Mirei: AL FIN TERMINÉ EL PROLOGO!... no es lo mejor que he escrito en prólogos, pero quise tratar con algo corto xD Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Hetalia y esta idea nació a partir de una discusión con mi Nii-sama :D Ya sé que no dejé muy claro por qué es "Genderbender" el título... pero al otro chap ya lo sabrán xD

Por qué Rode es el que habla? Porque quise intentar meterme a su piel =_= nunca he roleado usandolo así que no esperen que me quede tan igual D: Gomen ne D':

Por lo demás, Pasta para todos y hasta luego o7 Mirei se despide :D


End file.
